Gift of a shinobi god
by eroseniye
Summary: The story begins right after Naruto's fight with pein. What a greate surprise waits for him, a gift that will change his all carrier as shinobi. Naruto x harem.


_**I don't own Naruto folks**_Uzumaki Naruto was a very confused young man. Not because of his extraordinary fight with Pein and his apparent victory, not even because of the news about his father, The Yondaime Hokage, no, not even finding that his father was the biggest and most idiotic hero of Konoha was enough to confuse him to this degree. It was of all things the damned fox that had confused him, why you ask? The response is simple, for as long as he knew himself, even before finding about the fox, he could always feel a source of anger and hatred inside himself that was not a part of his own thought process, and in the recent years he could always feel the fox's rage beneath the surface of his being, it was always pounding on its cage's bars and seeking to control him, but he was always able to restrain the overgrown fur ball, until his recent predicament that forced his dad to reinforce the seal. What confused him now was the strange silence from it. There were no emotions from it, and it was kinda creeping him out. He was so accustomed to it that it was like a giant hollowness in his head. He looked down at the last body of Pain that he had defeated recently, ensuring that he wouldn't come alive all of a sudden, and decided to check on the fox, knowing that time passage in that damned sewer was very slow. He could spend months in there and only few minutes would pass in the real world.

* * *

Hello every one. A new story but, this is not mine, the Author is my younger brother so, all credits goes to him. He has no access to web so, it's my job to upload chapters, read reviews and give him feedbacks.

I hop you enjoy this story, AND KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMMING DATTEBAYO !

* * *

So with these thoughts in mind he concentrated and after a second found himself in front of the giant cage. But there was the glaring absence of the ever present giant red mass of the nine tailed fox. Inside the cage was pitched black, but he could sense its presence so he wasn't worried about it escaping the seal. He listened in the quietness of his surrounding and he could hear soft sobs and occasional whimpers that were coming from inside the cage. His curiosity getting the better of him, made him to step inside the cage and silently following the heart wrenching sounds. He wished he had a little light to see what was going on in that cage, and strangely enough, a soft light like the moon light illuminated the inside of the cage, scratching the back of his head in confusion he thanked whomever that provided the light and began to look around himself. There, at the far corner of the cage, pressed against the damp walls of the cage was a young girl, maybe only few years older than himself, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face between her arms, her body shaking with each sob, and she was clad in only tattered rags that showed signs of being ripped apart quite violently. The scene before his eyes made Naruto pause in his tracks. He began to think furiously about everything that Jiraiya had thought him about what he should do for women in every situation. Thanking his perverted soul for giving him those invaluable lessons he began to approach her as gently as he could. He noticed that with each sound from his sandals the girl would let out a whimper and tighten her hold of her knees, and her shaking would become more violent.

At last he reached the now strangely still girl and kneeled beside her. Naruto raised his right hand and lightly rested it on her bare shoulder, but the girl went even more stiff and began to beg in a broken voice for mercy and repeatedly saying "please no more, please not again" over and over, breaking his heart to piece's with every word. He wished that he had a blanket or something to cover the obviously abused girl, and for a second time his wish was granted and a warm looking fuzzy blanket appeared beside him, looking at it suspiciously for a second he shrugged his shoulders and quickly took it and gently wrapped it around the now motionless and catatonic girl, who had went limp in his arms and was silently crying. Despite the popular belief of his fellow shinobi and konoichi he wasn't stupid, and he knew very well that whoever this girl was, she was the victim of repeated and violent raping attempts, and being the victim of such treatment himself multiple times, he knew exactly what was going on in her mind. By now she was thinking that he would rape her eventually, so she had retreated to her mind to not feel the disgusting things that would happen to her. Shaking his head violently to clear it from his own nasty memories, he wished for a couch to appear nearby which off course appeared and cradled the catatonic girl in his arms and sat on the couch and hugged her firmly in his lap while began to stroke her hair and softly murmured reassuring words in her ears.

Now that she was close he could see that she had deep blood red hair, as soft to the touch as silk. And a brief moment that she had opened her eyes to look at him fearfully, revealed a beautiful pair of blood red eyes with vertical slits for pupils. Naruto was taken aback, this beautiful young girl sobbing in his embrace was the feared Kyuubi no kitsune? The very idea of that was hilarious, and absurd, and yet his heart was breaking with every heart melting sound that escaped her beautiful lips. With every tear that ran down her angelic face he felt that a part of himself was ripping apart, because he knew the pain, the humility and the mind shattering trauma of being raped. After all, some of the more zealous villagers weren't content to cold stares and insults. From what he remembered, a few times he himself was subjected to severe beatings and once or twice was raped by the drunken villagers. These thoughts combined with the soul shattering behavior of the humanized Kyuubi for the first time in many years brought tears to his clear blue eyes, and he cried silently alongside her while he rocked her back and forth and saying things like "please calm down, I swear that I'm not going to hurt you" or things like " I promise to keep you safe from any bastards that would try to harm you"

At long last, after about ten hours of this she eventually drifted to sleep in his arms. He continued to rock her and relaxed himself, and the couch changed to a comfortable rocking couch. Feeling lighter after crying out his own sorrow, eventually he too drifted to a light sleep, not deep enough for him to vanish from the sewer. As mentioned before, he wasn't concerned with the time, because he could spend months here while only few minutes would pass in the real world, so he wasn't in a hurry. In the course of his sleep, he was awakened three times due to the panic attacks of the Kyuubi in her sleep, but each time he managed to calm her down enough so that she would go back to sleep.

* * *

In his estimation this pattern was going on for a week now, but she was gradually coming out of her hysteria, and strangely enough she was clinging to Naruto like her life was depending on him, but he didn't mind and he was glad that she was progressing in her mental state.

after approximately ten days of confused hysteria the first thing that she became aware of was the thick blanket that had been wrapped around her the whole time, she could feel that she had practically no clothes on, the tattered thing on her didn't offer any protection or even a slight cover for her body. This was the most intriguing thing for her, because the last time that she remembered, her clothes were ripped apart and she was repeatedly and brutally raped, by whom? She couldn't recall. The next thing that she became aware of was the warm body that she was asleep on his lap and his arms were holding her protectively, she wanted to panic because the body that she was resting on belonged to a man, but for some reason that she couldn't recall she felt safe in his arms. She snuggled slightly deeper in the chest of the unknown man and sighed contently. Her protector stirred slightly but he didn't wake up, it seemed that he was extremely tired, so she tried to not move more than what was necessary, and not make a sound. She began to think and concentrate to make sense of her scattered memories. She couldn't even remember her name for crying out loud.

after many hours of her silently thinking in a sort of trance and making good progress at regaining her memories, she sensed that he was about to wake up and she stiffened involuntarily, even though she knew instinctually that no harm would come from him to her, the memories of the horrible man that had made her life a constant hell had made her leery of any man. At last her unknown protector awakened and he began to look around for a minute, and she couldn't help but find his sleepy face cute, but she didn't make a sound or a movement, staying as still as a statue while checking him out of the corner of her eyes that were hidden behind a curtain of her long blood red hair. He focused on top of her head for a moment then did something that take her completely off-guard, he leaned forward slightly and kissed the top of her head tenderly and began to stroke her hair lightly. She didn't know what to do, or what to think for that matter. To her knowledge nobody had shown her this much kindness, she didn't know why but this simple gesture of him brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Noticing her silent crying and sensing the difference between them and her hysterical cries of last days he gently began to move her hair from her face and silently began to clear the tears from her face and then kissed her closed eyes and brought her up against his chest and hugged her more tightly so her head rested on the crook of his neck and he began to yet again whisper in her ears.

"Thanks kami you've snapped out of your hysterical state. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I swear that no harm will come to you from now on, and I won't go back on my word, because that's my nindo." he said with as much care as he could master in his voice. She looked on to him with tearful eyes and with a broken voice that after ten days of crying was scratchy and nothing above whisper began to ask the questions that were piling in her mind.

"Thank you, but who are you? Do you know who I am? Why do you care so much about me?" with those questions she began to cry again but this time more gently, more subdued.

"What do you mean who I am? You mean that you don't remember me?" he asked incredulously, to which she mutely shook her head, but gazed more intently at his eyes and other features, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that she should know the young man in her arms. "Well, how about you tell me what you remember and I try to fill the gaps for you?" he asked her kindly.

"I have no objections to that, but I have to warn you, what I remember is a very long story, and my memory is extremely hazy and kind of fractured" she said in a cultured but coarse voice.

"we have all the time in the world here, before you ask I'm not completely sure where here is, but I know that we can spend months here while only few minutes would pass in the outside, so take your time. " he said proudly. She nodded her head and snuggled deeper in her blanket and moved in his lap to get more comfortable to tell her story.


End file.
